Traditionally, structured storage systems achieved efficiency and desired characteristics by maintaining a structured system that includes constraints on the information or data maintained within the structured storage system. When the constraints, such as constraints on the size or character of the data, are relaxed or eliminated, the structured storage system will not perform as well as originally intended. Binary Large Objects (Blobs) are a collection of bits stored in a data management system. Blobs are typically varied in size and character. Blobs are therefore difficult to integrate into a structured storage system because of their varied size and character.